galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Palaton
Palaton is one of the original elves first created by Kaeleth and Pria. He is the fourth oldest, After Elizara, Nessad, and Aaorin He is prayed to by duelests, dancers, and artists. He is the one responsible for making combat a true art form. He is the inventor and teacher of the elven bladesong and bladedancing styles. He is most well known for his singing during combat. His songs ring through a battlefield, inspiring allies, and intimidating foes, while he dances gracefully, cutting down all who stand in his way. Palaton is tall, standing at 6'3" but weighs next to nothing for his size, at only 150 lbs. He has red eyes and is famous for his purple hair, since that's what Palatondi cultists all have. Current Palaton disappeared during the Third Drow War after confronting and battling Zenfaria. His current location is unknown. History Born as the fourth of the Eight elven Saints, Palaton spent his early years studying and perfecting dancing and art. When it was seen that the Eldathi would have to face combat from time to time with pirates, theives, and others, he began studying and perfecting swordsmanship as well. By adding his dancing to the swordplay, he was able to create a new mobile Eldathi-specific fighting technique that he then used when fighting the enemies of Ald Eldath. During the Armageddon War, he fought on the front lines on the side of the Eldathi and Empire. He served as Ald Eldath's general of the army and was loved and praised by all warrior in the galaxy. He lead many victories, but in the end the fighting proved too much for him alone, and he retreated with the other Eldathi into Ire. Once on Ire he spent a lot of time alone in the woods of this new world. He lived with and worked with the other Eldathi, of which there were very few. He helped the new elven race who had been created specifically to avoid the problems Eldathi faced that destroyed their empire. He was present when Nessad founded Avalon, and when Aaorin created the Crown Blade. He helped create their army and trained every soldier. He would remain the head of the Avalonian army for thousands of years, until the Drow Wars. When Zenfaria betrayed Avalon, Palaton was not present. He had lead a fighting force to fight off hordes of undead who had ventured far too near to Avalon. By the time he had returned, the damage was done. Zenfaria had killed his brothers and sister. He was furious and heart broken. He chased Zenfaria, slaying countless number of her cultists, his kin, in order to get to her. Finally, he enountered her and the faced off one on one. The fight was long and destroyed much of the surounding city. In the end, Zenfaria retreated and Palaton stood victorious and the Zenfarans fled to the Underdark. Palaton is the one who named them Dhaeraow, the Fallen. He lived among the Avalondi for countless eras, although he did not play a major role in its history. After the Drow Wars he secluded himself from politics and placed his second in command as the leader of the army. He eventually faded from memory and became a legend. Some claimed they saw him occationally walking through the market or observing military training, but most sightings were dismissed as rumors as best. This is where he remained until Zenfaria returned for the Third Drow War. After many thousands of years in isolation, Palaton was rumored to have been seen fighting Zenfaria in the ruins of Zegima. He believed he could defeat her again and force her back into the darkness, but Zenfaria had grown stronger since their last confrontation and Palaton vanished from the fight and has not been seen since. Relationships Character Sheet Eldath Magus Singer of Blades Spell Dancer (Variant Bard) 28 (ECL 37) Chaotic Good Medium Humanoid (Elf) Int +29; Senses Defense AC 90 (10 + 23 Dex + 16 insight + 12 luck + 5 natural + 24 dodge) HP 826 (28d8 + 700) Fort '''+38, Ref +42, Will +39 '''Special FR 10, CR 10, DR 15/epic, SR 47, FH 20 Offense Speed 80' Melee ' *'Shelwareen (Song of Death) +6 powered longsword: Always fighting defensively Special Attacks +20 to all mellee and thrown weapon damage, +13 to all special abilities Spell List '''CL: 30; DC: 27 + spell level; 5/10/9/9/9/9/8/7/7/5 '''Spell-like Abilities Caster level: 15th - 3/day:'' Greater dispel magic'', haste, see invisibility Statistics Str '''41, Dex 56, Con 37, Int 43, Wis 39, Cha 45 Base Atk +17/+16/+7; CMB +58; CMD 135; Paragon +25 '''Feats Run, Improved Initiative, 1Skill Focus (Perform Dance) 2Skill Focus (Perform Sing) 4Dodge 5Weapon Finesse 6Elven Sword Mastery 8Slashing Grace 9Elven Blade Dance Style 10Elven Blade Dancing Step 12Elven Unbalancing Blade Dance 13 14 16 17Extended Spell List: Magus 18Extended Spell List: Magus 20Extended Spell List: Magus 21Epic Skill Focus (Perform Dance) 22Epic Skill Focus (Perform Sing) 24 25 26 28 1Weapon Focus (Longsword) 1 Magus Bonus 11 17 22 24 26 28 Skills '''+10 all skills 18 skills '''Languages SQ Genetic Modification +10 Str, +10 Dex, +10 Int, +10 Cha, Sprinter, Catfall Magus Abilities Arcane Pool (30), Spell Dance (+70 movement, +14 dodge AoO, blur, fly, haste, dimension door, freedom of movement), Arcane Movement, Dance of Avoidance, Greater Dance of Avoidance, Spell Combat, Spell Strike, Magus Arcana, Song of Blades Style +14, Bladedance, Improved Spell Combat, Fighter Training, Improved SPell Recall, Counterstrike, Songstrike, Furious Dance 16/day, Epic Arcana Bard Abilites Bardic Knowledge, Bardic Performance 45/day (inspire courage, inspire competence, dirge of doom, inspire greatness), Versatile Performance (Sing, Dance), Lore master, Jack of All Trades Epic Abilities Damage Bonus +3 Gear Items the character has in his inventory.